


Drenched In Blood - janto

by Lesbian_Laurens



Category: Torchwood, still torchwood
Genre: Alex Hopkins - Freeform, Alex Hopkins Menioned, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a fluffy ending, Beth Halloran - Freeform, Beth Halloran Mentioned, Estelle Mentioned, Fluff and Angst, Gray Mentioned, Gray Torchwood, Just dialogue, Lisa Hallet - Freeform, Lisa Hallet Mentioned, My First Fanfic, No proper punctuation, Owen Harper - Freeform, Owen Harper Mentioned - Freeform, Past Estelle/ Jack Harkness, Sad Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello - Freeform, Tommy Brockless - Freeform, Tommy Brockless Mentioned, Toshiko Sato - Freeform, Toshiko Sato Mentioned - Freeform, and it's sad and beautiful and i love it, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Laurens/pseuds/Lesbian_Laurens
Summary: janto is a amazing and sad ship so heres some fluff and angst for you!





	Drenched In Blood - janto

"um yan?"

"what is it sir? i'm kind of busy at the momment"

"i"

"jack?"

"what is it?"

"n-nothing I just n-needed too talk to yo-ou"

"sir we both know you never "just need too talk""

"cariad please not sir"

*sigh* "what's wrong you hate it when I call you cariad"

"I-i'm sorry y-yan"

"jack!"

"cariad?"

"y-yeah yan?"

"tell me what's wrong"

"it's my fault"

"what is?"

"it was my fault"

"cariad what's your fault?"

"Owen, Tosh, Tommy, Gray , Alex, Estelle, Suzie, Beth, Lisa"

"what?"

"their death's all of the blood is on my hands and i can't i just can't"

"oh cariad none of that was your fault"

"but it was. Owen and Tosh died because my brother wanted revenge against me,  
Tommy died because i sent him back in time, Gray died because i let go of his hand, Alex was because of a suicide i failed to prevent, Estelle, Suzie and Beth all died because i couldn't save them from themselves, and Lisa i have more of her blood on my hands then the cybermen"

"and then there's you my Jones Ianto Jones the love of my life you have no idea how much falling in love scares me because i know that one one horrible day your blood will be on my hands as well"

"Captain Jack Harkness My Captain Jack Harkness you are not blood stained nor will you ever be"

"you're right"

"i'm blood soaked"

"you're not that ether but you know what you are?"

"what?"

"the love of my life"

"the person i'd die for"

"and the most wonderful person i've ever met"

"do you want too live forever Yan?

"i don't need forever cariad"

"i have you"


End file.
